


Christmas in Fiore (And Alvarez)

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Christmas in Fiore (And Alvarez)

25th December. It's Christmas everywhere in Fiore. Houses and streets are decorated with colorful decorations. But, In Alvarez, some people celebrate Christmas too.

 

\- Merry Christmas, Empress - said Eileen to a woman with brown hair.

\- Oh, Merry Christmas, Eileen.

\- It's something wrong?

\- Have you seen Tamashi? He wasn't here when I woke up.

\- He was talking with Invel yesterday. I can't remember about what they were talking.

\- Oh... Thanks, Eileen.

\- Empress...

\- Yes?

\- When did this corpse you're using start to decompose?

\- Few days ago. Why?

\- You need to be careful.

\- I know. I've been careful for thousands of years.

 

Meanwhile, Carlomagno entered in another room.

 

\- Merry Christmas, guys.

\- Merry Christmas, Magno - answered Georg, Jack and Marcos.

\- Over? What are you doing?

\- Hacking the communications - answered Over, who was using archive magic in a lacrima.

\- Are you planning to call your brother?

\- He needs it.

\- Can I call my mom?

\- No. I can only call my brother. Alvarez could discover this if we made too many calls, or one long call.

\- Can I tell him to send regards to my mom?

\- Of course. Oh, it finished.

 

Over took the lacrima and marked a number. In Fiore, another lacrima rang. His owner, who was still sleeping and completely covered with the blankets, answered.

 

\- Yes...?

\- Did I woke up you, Larcade? - asked Over at the other side of the lacrima.

\- Nii-san! I was awake.

\- Liar. You had your sleepy voice when you answered.

\- Maybe I was a little sleepy...

\- No, I know you. You were sleeping.

\- Ok, you caught me.

\- Merry Christmas, brother.

\- It's today!?

\- Yes.

\- Merry Christmas to you too, Nii-san.

\- Oh, fuck! - said Magno in the background -. My mother doesn't know I'm here, closed like a rat!

\- Don't worry. I'll tell her.

\- You will? - asked Over.

\- She will probably show up tomorrow, asking for him.

\- Oh, well. Problem solved. Send regards to the family from all of us.

\- With family... You mean all of those crazy guys? Including the dragons?

\- Of course. And give Elementia a hug from Georg.

\- I'll do it. You have to end the call?

\- You noticed. If I keep it longer, they can discover us.

\- I see... See you soon, Nii-san.

\- Later, Larcade.

 

The call ended, and some tears appeared in Larcade's eyes. That was the second time he talked with his brother. Even if they where in the same place for 25 years, they never talked to each other in person.

 

\- Who was, Larcade? - asked Zeref, who was at the door looking at him.

\- Over nii-san - answered Larcade, looking at the lacrima.

\- What happened?

\- Nothing. He only wanted to say "Merry Christmas" to me.

\- I don't understand.

\- What?

\- You two are identical. How you can't read each other's mind?

\- You can?

\- I can read Natsu's mind. And he can read my mind.

\- Probably those with human blood can do it.

\- Dragons twins can do it too.

\- Why we can't?

\- Maybe I sealed it when I sealed your power.

\- You're the worst father.

 

Larcade covered himself again with the blankets.

 

\- Larcade... - Zeref sat at the bed, next to Larcade.

\- Leave me alone!

\- I needed to do it. If I let your true power flow, Anastascia would take your body and drop me somewhere.

\- Why she would do it?

\- Because you and Over are stronger than me. And your power is special. Also... You two are directly linked to the Fairy Heart Mavis' created.

\- Is that all? Our power? That's the only important for you?

\- I'll never forgive myself if I let her touch you. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose my family again.

 

Larcade uncovered his face and saw his father's tears.

 

\- Dad...

\- I lost my father, my mother, my brother, my sister, my uncles, my aunt, my cousins... Even myself. All lost because of her. I didn't want to lose you. You were so tiny. I had to protect you, even if it made you hate me.

 

Larcade hugged his father. He started to cry.

 

\- We are here now, dad. Every single one of us. And she's not here.

\- I know, but I was 400 years alone. I still need to realize this is not a dream. That you and Mavis are here with me, that Natsu is cooking crêpes for breakfast, that Morgana was born and she's alive, that mom and dad found each other after 400 years, that uncle Azrael resurrected, that my grandfathers are some kind of brothers, and...

\- Dad, I understand.

\- I was possessed for 400 years by a dark fairy, and your brother is not here because of her.

\- But he called, and give me regards for all the family.

\- Dragons included?

\- What's with the dragons in this family?

\- They are like some kind of uncles and aunts to us.

\- Zeref! Larcade! Breakfast is ready! - said Natsu, who was in the kitchen.

\- We're coming! - answered Zeref.

 

Both ran to the kitchen, made the same jump to sat at the table and waited in the same position. Mavis laughed.

 

\- Let's see... Blueberries for Zeref, cocoa for Larcade - said Natsu, giving them the crêpes. Zeref and Larcade ate them -, fish for Happy, strawberries and chocolate for Mavis, apple for me, and this one for Lucy.

\- You made one for Lucy? - asked Happy.

\- Yes.

\- You liiike herrr...

 

Natsu only smiled. Zeref and Larcade, tired of eating slowly their crêpes, made a roll with them and put them into their mouths.

 

\- Eh!? What I missed!? - asked Happy, confused.

\- You don't need to know - answered Natsu, taking his and Lucy's crêpes.

\- Tell me, Natsu...

\- I won't tell you.

 

Natsu left the house. Happy tried to follow him, but Mavis catched the Exceed.

 

\- It's better if you don't follow him, Happy - said Mavis.

\- But I need to know... - said Happy, with tears in his eyes.

\- He told us to keep it like a secret for you.

\- Why? I want to know!

\- I think your crêpe is salmon.

\- Salmon!

 

Happy flew to the table and ate his crêpe. Mavis sat at the table and noticed her boys staring at her crêpe.

 

\- You want a little? - asked Mavis. Both nooded -. But that's mine!

\- Please... - said both, making puppy eyes.

\- But it's my crêpe... Don't eat it...

 

Mavis made puppy eyes. The boys blushed.

 

\- She's too cute... - whispered both at the same time they stopped staring at her.

\- I win!

\- That's not a competition... - said Happy looking at the scene.

 

Meanwhile, Natsu entered at Lucy's house through the window, left the crêpes on the desk and kissed Lucy's cheek, waking up her.

 

\- Good morning, Natsu... - said Lucy when she woke up and saw him.

\- Merry Christmas, Lucy.

\- What's that smell?

\- Crêpes. And Brandish?

\- Probably in Fairy Hills. The girls made a party last night. It was fun.

\- You need to take a shower?

\- Yes.

\- Go, I'll wait here.

\- You don't want to come?

\- Can I?

\- Of course.

 

Natsu followed Lucy inside the bathroom. Meanwhile, Neinhart was sleeping in his apartment.

 

\- Papa! Wake up! - yelled a little boy with purple hair while jumping on the bed.

\- Don't jump, Genos - said Neinhart to the little boy. The kid stopped his jumping.

\- Good morning, papa.

\- Good morning. And Wahl?

\- Dad woke up early and went to Fairy Tail.

\- It's true. He was between the ones Mirajane called to decorate the guild for tonight's party.

\- I'm hungry...

\- Let's go to get something for breakfast.

\- Yay!

 

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Wahl was using a pair of flying boots to change some lightbulbs.

 

\- This is the last one - said Wahl when he put the last lightbulb.

\- Thank you, Wahl - said Mirajane.

\- What happened last year that you have to change practically all the lightbulbs?

\- Nothing. It hasn't been used for eight years.

\- Why?

\- It's a long story.

\- The guild lost his reputation for seven years, and the last one was dissolved - explained Laxus.

\- Those decorations where in Fairy Hills and they're not damaged.

\- Fairy Tail has a more interesting story than Alvarez - said Wahl.

\- And nobody explained you when Phantom Lord attacked us - added Laxus.

\- I want to listen that story.

 

Suddenly, an explosion came from the kitchen. When they entered in it, they found Gray staring at a part of the kitchen that was completely black.

 

\- Gray! - yelled Laxus -. What happened!?

\- I don't know... - answered Gray, still scared -. It just... Blow up... All was black...

\- How will we make the lunch for the ones who will come? - asked Mirajane, worried.

\- Three hours - said Wahl suddenly -. Give me three hours and I'll repair this. And don't enter in the kitchen in all this time.

\- I leave it to you - answered Laxus. Wahl nooded.

 

Laxus took Gray and left the kitchen with Mirajane, leaving Wahl alone. During the next three hours, no one entered in the kitchen, as he requested. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail members, and Natsu and Zeref's family, arrived at the guild.

 

\- Hello! - said a blond man, entering at the guild -. We're here!

\- Hello Ezequiel-san! - answered Mirajane -. I'm sorry, but Gray destroyed our kitchen.

\- Really? What did he do?

\- I don't know... Wahl is working in fixing it.

\- I finished - announced Wahl, behind Mirajane -. And I cleaned it. You can use them.

\- Great! - said the black haired man who was with Ezequiel -. Let's go, Ezel!

\- Your son will come, Lucifer?

\- Probably. Why?

\- Remember who he is.

\- Don't worry. He will com with his wife and his daughter to see his twins and his grandson.

\- He won't do a thing - explained Ezequiel -. He relaxed after recovering his family.

\- Are you sure? - asked Laxus.

\- We know our son very well. And we have work to do. Let's go, Lucy!

 

Ezequiel and Lucifer went to the kitchen and closed themselves in it. All the other members of Fairy Tail arrived while they were cooking. Then, the dragons, the royal family of Rubial, and the fairies royal family arrived.

 

\- And dad? - asked Zeref to the fairy queen.

\- He doesn't want to come - answered the fairy queen -. Now everyone knows who is he.

\- Female Acnologia... - whispered everyone in Fairy Tail while they saw the fairy princess.

\- Any problem with that!? - said the fairy princess, angry.

\- No, princess!

\- Good.

\- Morgana, don't scare our friends - said Zeref.

\- You know I don't like when people talks about how bad and deadly is Acnologia, Zeref-nii.

\- I know. I don't like it too. But it was like this for 400 years. People needs to know the true Acnologia.

\- Dad isn't coming? - asked Natsu.

\- Grandpa won't come!? - asked Larcade, surprised.

\- He will come - answered the dragon queen -, just give him time.

\- He always does it when he's uncomfortable - added the king of Rubial.

\- You know better my husband than me - said the fairy queen.

\- I was with him when all started. He was always uncomfortable when there was too many people around.

\- I can understand why. I didn't want people around when I woke up after the comma. Then, Morgana was born and I didn't let the other fairies touch her.

\- You were lucky to have Morgana with you.

\- And Raziel was lucky to find you two. Raios, Shadow, thank you for taking care of him for twenty years.

\- That's not the first time you say this.

\- I won't say it enough times.

 

Both laughed. Meanwhile, Morgana approached to Mavis and Larcade.

 

\- Mavis and Larcade, I suppose - said Morgana.

\- Who are you? - asked Mavis.

\- I'm Morgana, Natsu and Zeref's little sister.

\- You are Morgana!? The Acnologia with fairy wings!?

\- That's my dragon form.

\- Thank you for your help in the war!

 

Mavis made a reverence while saying that. Morgana laughed.

 

\- The fairy kingdom is hidden in Fiore. That's why Anastascia attacked you. She wanted to find our kingdom.

\- You're my aunt? - asked Larcade.

\- I am.

 

Larcade hugged Morgana, and cried. She returned the hug.

 

\- Are you happy to meet your family, Larcade? - asked Morgana.

\- Of course he is - answered Mavis -. I'm happy to meet you too.

\- Well, we're family. I hope my father comes here today.

\- You mean... Acnologia?

\- Who else?

\- I want to meet him.

\- I know.

 

The Dragneel family sat together. Raios, and the rest of the Rubial's royal family sat with Gajeel. The dragons sat in random free seats. But there was one reserved for the fairy king.

 

While everyone was eating, someone entered in the guild. Everyone freeze when they saw Acnologia in his human form.

 

\- Dad! - yelled Natsu and Zeref while running on the table. Then, they jumped and hugged Acnologia, making him fall on the ground.

\- My kids. My boys. My twins. My babies - said Acnologia at the same time he was crying, and returning the hug to the boys.

 

Natsu and Zeref took Acnologia with them and made him sit next to the fairy queen. The fairy queen kissed him. The others asked the dragons what happened exactly.

 

\- The apocaliptic dragon has been reunited with his family - answered the dragons.

 

During the lunch, the Dragneel family was talking. Lucy, Larcade and Mavis finally meet all the family. Lucy didn't expect how the true Acnologia was. He was very supportive with his children, and the kind of person you can tell anything.

 

When they finished eating everything, they noticed that was snowing outside.

 

\- It will get worst - said one of the dragons, the one with iced hair.

\- Are you sure, Iceberg? - asked Acnologia.

\- I'm the ice dragon. Of course I'm sure.

\- Well - said Laxus -, it's better if everyone goes home now. We don't know how worst will be.

 

Everyone went to their homes. As Iceberg said, the storm was getting worst.

 

\- Can I play with the snow tomorrow? - asked Genos to his dads.

\- Of course you can - answered Neinhart.

\- Yay!

 

That night, in Alvarez, Invel entered at the stables.

 

\- Merry Christmas Zeref 1, Zeref 2, Zeref 3...

 

The next morning, the other Spriggans found him sleeping surrounded by goats.

 

\- From where did those goats come? - asked Dimaria.

\- I could say the same about you knives - answered Ajeel.

\- Zeref 3482... - whispered Invel while sleeping.

\- How many goats are inside this tiny stable? - asked Eileen.

\- They're not all here - said the Empress -. The goats are in all the stables of the castle.

\- What we do with them?

\- Free them, but don't let them cross the limits of the castle.

 

The Spriggans released all the goats. They where everywhere.

 

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, the first one who woke up was Larcade. And the first he did was look through the window.

 

\- SNOW! - yelled Larcade.

 

He ran outside the house and jumped into the snow. In pajamas.

 

\- It's cold! - said Larcade when he felt the snow in his skin.

 

Suddenly, a snowball hit his head. When Larcade turned, Zeref was at the door preparing another snowball. And a snowball war started, with Larcade and Zeref in pajamas. Meanwhile, Wahl and Neinhart were making an snowman with Genos.

 

\- Dad, you're not cold? - asked Genos.

\- I can't feel the external temperatures yet - answered Wahl -. I'm working on it.

\- You can't feel anything when I hug you? - asked Neinhart, surprised.

\- I didn't say that. It's the first thing I modified.

\- I love you, Wahl.

\- I love you too, Nein.

 

At the same time, in Lucy's house, Brandish threw snow on Natsu and Lucy.

 

\- It's cold! - yelled Lucy, waking up -. Brandish, why did you do that?

\- Well, there's snow everywhere - answered Brandish -, and doesn't snow too often in Alvarez.

\- You took the opportunity, right?

\- Yes, but I don't understand why people think this is fun.

\- It's because you did it in the wrong way - answered Natsu -. You have to make a ball and throw it to someone. But it's better if you do it outside.

\- Why?

\- You can make all the snowballs you need. Snowball battle girls?

\- Of course! - answered Lucy.

 

The three dressed up with winter clothes and made a snowball fight outside.

 

Two hours later, Larcade and Zeref were covered with blankets. Both catched a cold.

 

\- What I have to do with you two? - asked Mavis.

\- Take care of us? - answered both.

\- Mavis, there's someone at the door that wants to see you - announced Happy, entering in the room.

\- I go to see who is. Happy, take care of them for a while.

 

Mavis left the room and both catched Happy.

 

\- You will take care of us, will you? - asked both.

\- You're scaring me! - yelled Happy, scared.

\- You two catched a cold? - asked someone -. And what do I do with that week I have here?

 

The three of them looked at the one who entered in the room. That person smiled.

 

\- Over! - yelled Zeref and Larcade. Then, they hugged Over.

\- We finally meet in person, dad, Larcade.

\- You only have a week?

\- It's the best I could get since Alvarez isolated.

\- We will enjoy this week.

\- I know. But you two have to recover.

\- Will you take care of us?

\- What are you? Twins? You're doing exactly the same. Of course I will take care of you.

 

Both smiled, making Over smile. Mavis looked at them from the door with Happy, who could free himself when Over appeared.

 

\- Merry Christmas, dad, Larcade.

\- Merry Christmas, Over.

\- Merry Christmas, boys - said Mavis.

 

The three smiled looking at her. That day, Over cooked something for his father and brother, who became koalas in his back.


End file.
